Sing Me To Sleep
by beautifulpickle
Summary: DALTONVERSE! Logan and Julian were a lot closer than they thought they were, they just never did anything about it.


Julian Larson was a Hollywood actor. He played Grant in the show Something Damaged, he was a national teen heart throb, he was a star. But he was much more than that, so much more. His endurance and quick lounge were admirable qualities about him, but his vulnerability was what made him unique. Here we had a boy who was on top of the world, and Logan was lucky enough to see what lay beneath his exterior. Underneath all that gold and glitter lay a normal teenage boy. And Logan Wright loved him.

The attraction began in the middle of freshman year and it just kept growing. Every touch that happened to linger more than a few moments, every joke that seemed all too serious, it didn't exactly deter the crush that Logan was forming on the young brunette actor.

* * *

><p>"Lo, what are you playing?" Julian asked, opening the energy drink he probably stole from Derek's room.<p>

Logan ran his fingers along the Ivory keys. "This here Jules, this is called a_ piano_." his voice dripped with sarcasm as he continued playing. Julian rolled his eyes.

"I mean what _song_ are you playing, dumbass."

Logan ignored the remark and the melodic tune came to a halt.

"Asleep. By The Smiths. Now if you're going to just stand there, go and bother someone else," Logan mumbled, resuming his piece.

"Wait," Julian put a hand on Logan's shoulder and motioned for him to move. Logan complied, scooting over the piano bench to make room for Julian. "It sounds nice. Teach me how to play it," Julian said with a determined look. Usually, this would be the moment where Logan would scoff and shove Julian off the piano bench, but instead he took Julians hands and placed them on the correct keys, teaching him how to play.

* * *

><p>By sophomore year, the little crush still hasn't ended. In fact, it only got worse as the realization hit Logan. He wouldn't have Julian, he would never be able to have Julian. Julian was untouchable, not only was his career hoisted up by a thin string, he was also straight. And to top it all off, he was Logan's friend. You're not supposed to fall in love with your friends, or at least your straight best friend. So Logan had to stop. He had to stop whatever he was doing, stop these stupid little piano lessons, stop those long lingering stares, he had to stop this stupid meaningless crush that would get him nowhere.<p>

The frequent trips Julian took helped Logan forget. And then Blaine came along. And he finally thought, everything was okay now. He wouldn't have to pine over his best friend anymore. But then the relationship became rocky, and Blaine and him grew apart, and Logan found himself in Julian's room.

"Whattarya doing here?" Julian asked, stirring from his sleep. His face was planted on a pile of books and his drool covered next week's history homework.

"Heater broke in my room," Logan lied.

Julian looked at Logan with groggy eyes and he pointed to his bed. "If you want to stay in my room for tonight then that's fine," Julian said, getting back to his homework.

Logan climbed under the covers. The pillows smelled of Julian's expensive hair products. and the blonde haired Warbler found himself drifting off to sleep, only to be awaked by a shake a few moments later. He came face to face with a familiar figure.

"Julian, it's two in the freaking morning. What the hell do you want?" Logan said.

"Hey, you're sleeping in my room remember? I can wake you up if I want to."

"Asshole," Logan murmured as he turned his body away from Julian.

"You know that feeling you get when your super tired but you can't seem to sleep?"

"No"

"Well I do. i get that feeling all the time. And when I did, my nanny would always sing me to sleep."

"So?"

"So sing to me, and maybe I'll stop bothering you."

Logan sat upright and stared at Julian.

"You're not serious are you?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"You're a Warbler, and you sing all the time," Julian shrugged.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to sing at two in the freaking morning."

"Not crazy, just tired. Look if you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just a suggestion," the brunette said, sinking back into the covers. Logan sighed and glared at Julian.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

And he began to sing.

_Sing me to sleep…_

_sing me to sleep…_

_I'm tired and I…_

_I want to go to bed…_

_Sing me to sleep…_

_Sing me to sleep…_

_And then leave me alone…_

"That's the same song," Julian mumbled tiredly. "The same song, from the piano a long time ago." His eyelids grew heavy and his breathing evened out. This getting-rid-of-feelings-for-Julian thing wasn't working out so well. But Logan really didn't mind at the moment as he snuggled under the covers along with the brunette actor.

* * *

><p>Logan picked up a tabloid that lay on Derek's bed. Derek usually wasn't one for keeping magazines, but he realized why this particular one was in his room. On the front cover was Julian with a pretty raven haired girl linking arms with him. They looked happy. Normal. A much better couple than a psychotic senator's son and a teen actor.<p>

"Oi, you're looking at that? They say the chick on the front cover is Julian's new girl. They're supposedly the hottest teen couple right now," Derek said, using air quotations to emphasize "hottest".

"it could be a publicity stunt for all we know," Logan said, throwing the magazine back on Derek's bed.

"I dunno, the last time I talked to him I heard him mention her. Sarah, or Suzette or something was her name. Anyway, it's about time he gets himself a girl," Derek said, while scrolling mindlessly through his cell phone. "And he seems pretty happy with her," Derek added.

"Yea he does," Logan replied, looking back at the picture.

Soon Kurt came, and Logan thought he was in love. Kurt had a certain familiar spark about him. He was fierce and he didn't care what anyone thought of him, yet he was kind. And Logan fell in love with him. He fell in love with the way Kurt talked, the way Kurt directed himself, the way Kurt looked. He loved the soprano's brown hair but it would look better shorter, messier. And as beautiful as Kurt's glasz colored eyes looked, Logan willed it to turn into brown ones. He wished Kurt was a little taller, that his voice should be a little deeper, just like Julian's.

Logan realized his chances with Kurt were slim, but he'd fight until he couldn't fight any longer. Because Kurt was the closest thing to what Logan wanted. Kurt was the closest replacement to Julian.

And he'd rather hurt Kurt than hurt Julian. Because he didn't need Kurt, he could afford to lose Kurt. But not Julian.

He couldn't lose Julian.

* * *

><p>AN: This was just a short story prequel written about Julian and Logan. I'm still wondering whether I should write Julian's point of view or if I should just keep it Logan. I understand that the characters might be a little OOC but I tried capturing them the best I could. Anyway, I spell checked and all that shiz but I'm sorry if things don't make much sense. I SUCK at looking for errors. And yes, this is the song CP Coulter used for part III of hell night, I wanted to base my story around it.

Reviews are not necessary but highly welcomed! I need critique. I really do.


End file.
